


那些眼里装着什么的男孩们

by youalice



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalice/pseuds/youalice
Summary: *Craig×Tweek





	那些眼里装着什么的男孩们

眼睛是一种很奇妙的东西。它们很小，却装着很多，而不同的人，也装着不同的事物。比如说Stan，眼里装的是家人、爱和Kyle；Kyle则是家人、真理和世界；Kenny是家人、朋友和需要他的所有；Cartman则为金钱和自己。而Craig，Craig·Tucker眼里又装的是什么？要说的话，答案大概是：没有。Craig眼里什么也没有，空空如也就像他的人生空荡得可悲。

 

如果你是他最好的朋友Clyde，可能会跳起来为他辩护“才没那回事！他就是具没有灵魂的空壳也该装着一星两点可有可无的东西。比如说他的豚鼠，他的赛车节目又或是被玩得破烂不堪的太空人玩具。他总该装着点什么。”。但结果却是，Craig会连习惯性比中指都懒得干转身退出这他妈闲着蛋疼的话题。他不在乎，不在乎自己眼里是否装着什么玩意儿，又或是他是否空荡得可悲。他甚至不在意被其他不知姓什名谁的家伙视为混蛋，哪会在乎这种虚无缥缈的东西——这或许是个很好的借口解释为什么他没有跳起来给那个视他为可悲的家伙劈头盖脸就是一拳，而是选择无视性地离开。毕竟，说实话Craig很同意这一点，他的眼里什么也没有，但要反驳的是他一点也不可悲，他还没资格被谁可怜。

 

如果说，眼里装着的事物就是所在乎的、那Craig的眼里确实是空无一物的。他的豚鼠，他的赛车节目，他的太空主题玩具，他当然喜欢，但并不在乎。豚鼠死了能再买一只，节目停播就去打游戏，玩具坏了就换新的。这些在他人所认为对他重要的东西实际上都是可放弃的，虽说可能不是说放手就能放手，但也不会有多困难。因此，在Craig至今的人生中可以说没什么是他在乎的。他不在乎任何事任何人，就连自己的生命也不在乎。这听起来可能有点厌世、颓废，像个抑郁症患者或是个娘炮EMO，但实际上远没有听上去的那么严重。他可没有轻生或自残的念头，但他不在乎自己会不会在下一秒死去。该怎么说呢，如果说人活着所需要的东西是食物和水，那活下去需要的则是依恋和理由。你得有必须活下去的理由才能继续走下去，那就是你在乎的东西，眼里的事物。但没有却不意味着不能继续活着，就像Craig，他不在乎任何东西，没有必须会活着的理由。他不在乎自己死后小条纹会不会没人照顾，不在乎能否看到下一期的红色赛车手，不在乎他喜欢的太空人玩具在他死后会不会被丢进垃圾桶或被他的父母送给他讨厌的同学，他不在乎，但也没想立刻死去。只是哪一天他死去了、被汽车碾过或是被炸弹炸死，他也不会有过多的后悔和留恋，甚至化为鬼魂也能用平静如以往的姿态参加自己的葬礼，且不会对葬礼上的不足感到不满，因为他不在乎，就像也没有人在乎他。

 

如果你是他最宝贝的男友Tweek，必定会蹦地弹起来对他尖叫“他妈的扯蛋！我在乎你，Craig。我他妈的在乎你，别对自己这么混蛋！我可不想以男朋友的身份参加你的葬礼，这对我来说压力太大了！”。Tweek会扯着他高得不能再高的嗓音，死拽着自己耀眼的金发。满脑子臆想着自己怎么意外把Craig的葬礼搞得一团糟，思考着恋人死后被留下的自己会过着怎么狗屎的人生。比如说，他会再找一个男朋友。黑发的、高大的、长着一对绿眼睛、是个愤世嫉俗的混蛋，但与Craig不同的是，他是个真正的混球。他不会像Craig那样爱着Tweek，只会一昧的索取，他会在Tweek焦虑时给他一顿毒打，会给Tweek递上装着违禁药物的针筒，会用带着HIV病毒的精液填满Tweek的直肠，会在Tweek嗨高时拉着他烧光半个镇子，最后、Tweek·Tweak会因吸毒过量和持续的性高潮暴毙在不知哪里的公共厕所。Tweek越想越生气，越生气越难以保持理智，然后往他焦虑的源头——Craig，的肚子来一拳。

 

Craig也不会因此对Tweek生气。他会把Tweek推倒在床，同样把拳头还给Tweek的脸颊。他们会在床上互相推搡、撕咬，一方压制、另一方反击，毫不在乎自己和对方会挂彩。他们殴打、接吻，Craig撕碎Tweek的衬衫，Tweek扯坏Craig的裤子。不知是谁的鼻血和不知是谁的来自哪儿的血液交融、融合在双方的唾液中随着那个粗暴的吻融入到双方的身体里。唇和牙、茎和穴、血液和精液、进入和包容，就像两头发疯的野兽在暴力和情欲中接受爱意，一遍一遍又一遍，不厌其烦地相互在对方耳边说着“我爱你”，直到精疲力竭双双拥抱着瘫倒在床上。

 

Craig看向Tweek的眼，是深不见底的蓝色。Tweek与Craig不同，他的眼里总装着很多。像今晚的晚餐、明天的美术课、小条纹4号的新衣服、丢失的新乐谱、抽屉里还没写好的信、从去年到现在还没画完的油画、织到一半的蓝色毛线帽、还没寻回的三角内裤……Tweek的眼里装了太多太多，甚至有溢满的趋势。这使得他的眼睛像混乱的漩涡，不自觉地就把周围的一切黑暗的、美好的全吸入那钴玻璃的蓝色中。在这时，Craig会亲吻他的眼、把自己全部的爱意浓缩在一个又一个的吻里待被那漩涡吞噬，然后、那蓝色的漩涡会吸入太多太多Craig给予的甜腻的爱，使得那双蓝眼睛变得如星空般闪闪发亮。那是Craig所见过的最美好的东西。

 

他问，  
Tweek，我眼里有着什么？

 

啊，什么？  
Tweek惊呼，  
眼里进沙子了吗？

 

我不知道，沙子或眼睫毛什么。你看看呗。

 

然后Tweek会捧起Craig的脸，仔细张望。最后噗呲一声笑了起来。

 

怎么？有什么吗？  
我不知道。但是，我看到了我。  
什么？  
我说，我在你眼里看到了我，Craig。

 

那就对了。Craig想，那就对了。  
他的眼里早已不是空无一物，它们是拥挤的、胀满的、有分量的。因为它们里住了人，一个金色的、狂躁的、怪异的、被爱填满的男孩。但Craig还是要说，管他的呢，他才不在乎自己眼里是否装有什么见鬼的玩意儿，他在乎的只有名为Tweek·Tweak、一个眼里装着一切的男孩。

 

END


End file.
